I Think I Wanna Marry You
by encryptedeyes11
Summary: Originally a one shot based off the song, "Marry You" by Bruno Mars, but is now a series. This is going to be about the many ways Castle could propose to her. Mainly inspired by songs.
1. Marry You

**Currently, I am an emotional wreck. The Time of Our Lives Just Came Out and it was hella rad! I told myself I wouldn't cry... And then, In My Veins started playing and I ended up bawling. This story is inspired by the song, "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.. Hope you will enjoy this short one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I am a 12 yr old Filipino girl. Do I look like Andrew Marlowe?!**

* * *

><p>It was the much anticipated wedding of Javi and Lanie, who despite their arguments, agreed on one thing: they both wanted to marry each other. Everyone was out, dancing on the tile dance floors as romantic music blares from the speakers surrounding the room. Beckett and Castle were slow dancing their way into the song, taking their time and savoring the moment. Kate's head was resting on her boyfriend's shoulders, her mind at ease and relaxed because of the environment that surrounded them. The newly weds had disappeared already, most likely 'celebrating' in their bedroom.<p>

When the song ends, Castle says, "Kate, hold on, I have to go to the bathroom,"

She pries her head from his shoulders reluctantly, not wanting him to go. "Okay, just make it quick, I need someone to dance with me," she says with a tired but happy smile.

Kate headed to the chairs set on the edges of the room, and had she looked back, she would have seen that Castle was most definitely not headed for the bathroom. She sat down on the chairs, feeling the exhausted feeling brought on by their many hours of dancing.

All of a sudden, Beckett hears a loud shrieking noise emanating from the speakers and everyone jumped back, their ears ringing from the high pitched noise.

She looks back at the stage and with astonishment, sees Castle standing there with a wireless microphone in his hand, his eyes capturing her attention. Without a word, he simply raises a finger and the band behind him plays a song that Kate had heard before. As the music goes on, she realizes the song's title, "I Think I Wanna Marry You". She stands up in surprise, her mind connecting the dots together, when Castle starts singing, and she just can't help the grin that attaches to her face.

Gasps are heard from the audiences as they realize what Castle means and their eyes dart between the duo, grins also appearing onto heir faces.

Martha joins her side, tears flowing freely from both of their faces. Kate couldn't believe he was doing it right then, right there, in the midst of Lanie and Javi's wedding.

As Castle sang the rest of the song, Kate also recited them, knowing them by heart. She realized that her boyfriend has completely skipped over the part of how if they break out that he would be fine, and she swore her heart skipped a beat, because she could never, ever leave him.

When the song is over, he climbs down the stairs and walks over to her, both their hearts fluttering quickly, filled with love and lust alike. Rick reaches her and bends slowly on one knee, taking a box out of his pocket and opening it, his shaky hands revealing the glittering ring that represented their love for each other.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett," he says shakily, "Will you grant me my greatest desire and marry me?"

A strangled sob escapes her and she quickly grabs him and pulls him up, kissing him through all the snot and tears that she had produced before pulling back.

"I take that as a yes?" her fiancée says, his mind hoping that she does say yes, because all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with her as his wife with their family.

She scoffs at him in response.

"You idiot! What did you think? Hell yeah! Yes! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Katherine Castle pulls him back for a slower, deeper kiss that remains on his lips for days on end as the room erupts in cheers and whistles.

It turns out that Lanie and her husband were in it from the start. When they had announced their engagement, Castle asked them if they wouldn't mind if he proposed to Beckett during their wedding. Excited, the couple agreed, having supported their relationship from the start, even when they hadn't been together yet.

_I think I wanna marry you._

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism and reviews would be highly appreciated.<strong>

**I was just recently told that apparently we are not allowed to copy and paste song lyrics, so I do apologize about that. **

**Tumbler: encrypt-the-eyes**


	2. Close Your Eyes

**So.. Decided this wasn't going to be a one shot, and I would appreciate it if I would receive critique about this chapter. The song that inspired this chapter was "Close Your Eyes" by Michael Buble. **

**Disclaimer: I'm in 7th Grade, Andrew Marlowe is a pretty accomplished writer who created Castle. Figure it out.**

Setting her treasured mug down at her desk, Beckett sits down, her hand reaching for the phone, when she sees the tablet in front of her. She picks it up hesitantly, looking around to seek clues as to who put this on her desk, because she knows that this wasn't here just a few mere minutes ago before she went for a coffee break. Instead of the normally bustling precinct, the floor is strangely empty and quiet without her fellow detectives. She had convinced Ryan, Esposito, Castle, and a few other hardworking detectives to go for a night out and The Old Haunt for a break.

She presses the home button and it immediately turns on. The white light illuminates Kate's blinking face and music starts playing as words appear on the bright screen.

_Reasons why you are one of a kind_

_1: You are the one who always pulls us through_

_2: You do what you gotta do_

_3: The only one who rescued me was you, when the world was dark and blue_

_4: You are the only hot person who has ever arrested me_

Upon reading those last words, her face breaks into a gen because her suspicions were confirmed, and this definitely was Castle's doing.

_Why you mean so much to me_

_1: You were there for me, even when people didn't believe in me_

_2: You are my life and safe harbor, where the sun sets every night_

_3: You are the reason why I am breathing_

_4: You're an angel dressed in armor and the fair in every fight_

Her breath stutters as her eyes well up, tears threatening to spill over as she reads on.

_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

_And my soul is yours to save_

_If my love is blind, then I don't want to ever see light_

_You are made of strength and beauty_

_And your flaws are beautiful to me_

The video stops and Kate wipes the tears that she had not realized had fallen through. She looks up and sees Javi and Ryan standing a few feet from her, their eyes mirroring her smile.

"Hey guys, have you seen Cas-"

She stops mid-sentence because she sees Castle exit the interrogation room, his forehead shining with beaded sweat.

The detectives part away and Rick steps through and looks at her deeply, his love for her emanating from the depths of his blue, captivating eyes.

He steps in front of her and kneels down, and Kate lets out a gasp. She looks at him through her tears, mascara running down her face, because her shell shocked mind has finally connected the dots of what he was planning all along.

Rick pulls out a box and opens it, his hands shaking noticeably.

"Kate, ever since I met you, I had known that you were going to be a mystery that I was fully committed to solving. You are the joy in my heart and I never want to spend a day without you in my life. Every time we kiss, I still feel the excitement that has never diminished for you. I love you, Katherine Beckett, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes are glued to his face as he looks at her waiting for an answer. "Yes!" she says excitedly.

The now crowded precinct filled with people erupts into cheers ands Castle slips the ring on his fiancée, smiles mirrored on each other's faces. He stands up and pulls her into a long, slow kiss that quickly turns into a make out session as the crowd whistles and claps.

_I will be your friend and partner in life, always._


End file.
